


Invisible Exhibitionist: Merlin x FM (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: 100daysofoneshots, 100daysofoneshotschallenge, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, F/M, Fetish, Fondling, Master/Servant, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, writingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Written for the #100daysofoneshotschallenge it is a multi-fandom compendium of different scenarios with various characters both SFW and NSFW
Relationships: Merlin | Caster & Reader, Merlin | Caster & You, Merlin | Caster/Reader
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Kudos: 33





	Invisible Exhibitionist: Merlin x FM (Request)

"You really are no fun, $name." Merlin's dejected voice attempted to tear at my soul as if I believed for even a second he was the victim in this "cruel" dynamic while he lounged on the couch.

"Is that so?" My eyebrow raised as I swirled around the food in the pan making sure none of it burned while also attempting not to stab it to death with the tongs in the same way I wanted to stab that ungrateful mage in the eye.

"I have even done exactly as you asked and not done anything to you that you would deem inappropriate yet you refuse to grant me what you promised." The circumference of his pout could have supported a small dish.

Slamming the pan down I turned on him with fire in my eyes before barking, "I agreed that for every week you behaved yourself I would indulge you in one thing you wanted to do though it had to be within reason!"

The feigned shock that crossed his face the second before that cookie-cutter smile split him in a disarming innocence I no longer bought into irritating me further, "I think my request was completely within reason. It allowed me to indulge in your body in an abnormal setting without jeopardizing your chastity."

Snorting before reaching back to grab the dry sponge that sat on the sink but instead clasping my hand around a rag I snatched and flung it watching with even more anger as my effort fell flat when the rag dropped like a feather a quarter of the distance from his angelic face. "Fuck!" I shouted before turning back to the pan. "I shouldn't be surprised you think fucking me on the common area couch under an invisibility spell so no one saw us would be acceptable!"

"Really?" Genuine surprise in his voice. "I thought it was the perfect compromise. We do something out of the norm, since I know from those dreams of yours how much you enjoy being a bad girl, and you don't have to live with the unjustified shame of anyone peeking."

If you would like to read the rest of this you will need to do a little link hopping as I can’t list where it is on this site. Please visit [here](https://creativefandoms.com/fgo-fanfiction/f/invisible-exhibitionist-merlin-x-fm-request).


End file.
